<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les promeneurs de Whitechapel by Drumthis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638142">Les promeneurs de Whitechapel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumthis/pseuds/Drumthis'>Drumthis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Da Vinci's Demons, The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(pas de description crue), M/M, Rated For Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumthis/pseuds/Drumthis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riario tente de découvrir la vraie nature de Dorian Gray et, si possible, de lui éviter la destruction de son tableau magique, qui l’empêche de vieillir… Tout ceci n’est pas sans risque.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Girolamo Riario/Dorian Gray (suggérée)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Les promeneurs de Whitechapel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>L'incipit est tiré de<br/>Paul Clifford , Edward Bulwer-Lytton (1830) : "C’était une nuit sombre et orageuse, la pluie tombait à torrents - sauf par intervalles occasionnels, lorsqu’elle était rabattue par les violents coups de vent qui balayaient les rues, crépitant le long des toits et agitant violemment les maigres flammes des lampes qui luttaient contre l’obscurité.é</p><p>Défi "Les uns contre les autres" du site fanfictions.fr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’était une nuit sombre et orageuse, la pluie tombait à torrents - sauf par intervalles occasionnels, lorsqu’elle était rabattue par les violents coups de vent qui balayaient les rues, crépitant le long des toits et agitant violemment les maigres flammes des lampes qui luttaient contre l’obscurité.<br/>
Ils marchaient depuis une heure à travers les rues les plus discrètes de Londres, là où ne s’aventuraient que les plus téméraires à cette heure de la nuit. Dorian Gray et Girolamo Riario bravaient les éléments avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté :<br/>
« Patience, Comte, nous serons bientôt sortis de Thomas Street !<br/>
- Sommes-nous vraiment obligés d’emprunter ces… ruelles ?<br/>
Dorian sourit. Le mouchoir immaculé de son compagnon, orné du monogramme GdR, lui masquait le bas du visage :<br/>
- Je croyais que vous vous appeliez Riario !<br/>
- Quoi ? Mais… oui.<br/>
- Pourquoi ces initiales sur votre mouchoir, dans ce cas ?<br/>
- Ah ! Ça ! Officiellement, mon nom est Della Rovere, mais je ne l’utilise plus. Ma veste est trempée, nous aurions dû prendre mon parapluie.<br/>
- Un parapluie, sous l’orage ? C’est osé ! Tenez, nous y voilà presque : un petit tronçon de White’s Row et on tombe sur Buck’s Row.<br/>
- Pourquoi ces femmes en particulier, Dorian ?<br/>
- Mais… ne les avez-vous pas regardées ? Elles sont une insulte personnifiée à l’esthétique ! Enfin, à vous aussi elles doivent être insupportables !<br/>
- Pas pour… »<br/>
Un bruit de course, de lourdes bottines sur les pavés mouillés, trois coups de sifflet, un cri : « Get the fuck off my way ! »<br/>
Le Comte plaqua Dorian contre le mur. Le fuyard était massif et peut-être armé.<br/>
En tout cas, il devait être tombé dans un tas de restes d’un marché ou de détritus.<br/>
Puis, ce furent deux policiers qui passèrent, dans leurs lourdes capes imbibées de sueur et de pluie.<br/>
Dorian rit en s’écartant du mur : « Je ne vous croyais pas peureux !<br/>
Girolamo haussa les épaules :<br/>
- Un vieux réflexe. Sur le champ de bataille, c’est ce à quoi vous pensez en premier : entraîner avec vous vers l’abri celui qui se trouve le plus près. N’y voyez rien de plus.<br/>
- Hm. Merci tout de même… »<br/>
Combien de fois ce bellâtre allait-il l’insulter ? Girolamo avait déjà dû mordre cinq fois sur son orgueil pour le faire taire. Or, la patience n’était pas sa principale qualité, loin de là.<br/>
Mais les besoins de cette étude de caractère exigeaient qu’il oubliât sa propre nature, qu’il la mît au service de son enquête. Il voulait découvrir qui était Dorian Gray, ce qui le poussait à agir de la sorte au lieu d’utiliser autrement la chance qui lui était donnée de ne pas vieillir.<br/>
« Vous vous en tiendrez bien à ce que nous avons prévu, n’est-ce pas ?<br/>
- Je vous l’ai promis. Je tiendrai parole. Bien que je ne vois pas en quoi une méthode aussi rapide peut vous divertir… c’est dans le soin pris au travail que se cache tout le plaisir. Le sourire de Dorian ressemblait à celui du père de Girolamo quand il concoctait l’une de ses exécutions cruelles. Alessandro della Rovere adorait les mises à mort lentes…<br/>
- Pour vous, peut-être, mais je vous rappelle que nous n’obéissons pas au même mobile : vous servez l’esthétique, moi la morale.<br/>
- Cette bonne vieille morale chrétienne à deux faces… Non, stop, ne protestez pas, je me tais ! Cela aussi, je vous l’ai promis : pas de commentaire désobligeants au sujet de votre foi. »<br/>
Une femme les vit et leur fit signe de sous son porche. Sous la lampe malade qui tremblotait, elle souriait et agitait ses rondeurs du mieux qu’elle le pouvait, tentant d’y mettre le plus de grâce possible.<br/>
Elle ne parvenait qu’à évoquer un énorme sac secoué de l’intérieur par quelque démon prisonnier.<br/>
À cinq pas, Girolamo ressortit son mouchoir. Mais le masque d’eau de Cologne ne suffisait pas à couvrir les effluves de graisse rance, de tabac froid et de bière. Elle triompha :<br/>
« J’ai toujours dit aux filles que les plus beaux garçons se promenaient par mauvais temps ! Suffit de ne pas avoir peur de se faire mouiller et vous voilà : perdus dans Whitechapel, tout mignons et distingués que vous êtes ! Je vous prends tous les deux si vous y mettez le prix… Je veux même bien me contenter de regarder, si c’est là qu’est vot’ plai… Hé ! Tu me fais mal !<br/>
Dorian l’avait saisie à l’épaule et murmura :<br/>
- Tu peux dire que tu as de la chance que mon ami soit avec moi, princesse, parce que ce que j’aurais dû te faire de ton vivant, tu n’aurais pas apprécié du tout… À vous l’honneur, Comte ! »<br/>
Il n’avait pas attendu la permission, le sang giclait par à-coups de la gorge de la femme, elle était morte.<br/>
Il se détourna pour ne pas voir la suite et compta les trente-neuf coups de couteaux qu’avait révélés l’autopsie de la victime. Les archives étaient donc exactes et il semblait bien qu’il tenait l’homme que la police anglaise n’avait jamais pu identifier.<br/>
À vrai dire, à cause de son intervention aujourd’hui, ces archives mentionneraient désormais trente-neuf coups plus un, qui avait non pas perforé, pais tranché.<br/>
Il se tourna vers la scène pour découvrir un Dorian, non pas furieux, comme on pourrait le croire, mais ravi du travail si bien accompli. Malgré tout, il se rembrunit : « Je persiste à dire que ma méthode est plus appropriée.<br/>
- Elle le serait peut-être si cette femme avait passé son temps à infliger de la souffrance, en somme, ce serait une rétribution équitable…mais tel n’est pas le cas, n’est-ce pas ? Allons, il est temps de quitter les lieux si vous ne voulez pas vous faire prendre.<br/>
- Me faire prendre ? Laissez-moi rire… Ils peuvent bien essayer de me pendre, je…<br/>
Girolamo confessa de but en blanc :<br/>
- Je connais votre secret, Gray. J’ai voyagé sur la Rivière du Temps pour vous trouver et étudier votre cas.<br/>
Dorian éclata de rire :<br/>
- Dites-moi, le meurtre vous fait toujours cet effet-là ? Vous êtres pris d’ivresse à chaque fois ?<br/>
- Je vous livre les faits tels qu’ils sont, faites-en ce que vous voulez. Nous avons appris en 2019 que votre histoire ne relevait pas de la fiction. Nous avons détruit votre portrait le soir de la Saint Sylvestre, en 2020.<br/>
Les yeux écarquillés, Gray le fixait en se dandinant d’un pied sur l’autre :<br/>
- Votre ton est si convaincant qu’on pourrait y croire !<br/>
- Oh, mais, croyez-le ! Allez, partons d’ici et regagnons notre hôtel : tout ce sang sur vos vêtements vous trahirait… Allons ! Prenez mon bras si vous le voulez, vous semblez avoir besoin d’un appui. »<br/>
Dorian obéit.</p><p>***</p><p>Dorian Gray rendit sa veste au Comte sans un mot dès qu’ils furent à l’abri dans sa luxueuse chambre et s’en fut prendre un bain sans accorder un regard à son invité.<br/>
Girolamo n’aimait pas ce qu’il ressentait en ce moment. Il n’avait jamais aimé infliger à autrui des souffrances qui lui étaient trop intimes. Il pouvait prendre une vie, qu’est-ce que la mort sinon le repos éternel ; il pouvait infliger une douleur physique passagère, tout le monde se blesse à un moment ou l’autre, mais tuer des rêves, des espoirs, une confiance, une amitié, cela, cela le faisait se sentir vil et lâche. Il connaissait trop bien la torture qu’inflige un abandon ou une trahison, de même que le vide glacial du désespoir.<br/>
Il se servit un verre de cherry, s’assit dans l’un des luxueux fauteuils Louis XV de la suite et se concentra sur la manière d’expliquer son don à Dorian. Dire qu’il le devait à une aventure en Amérique du Sud en compagnie d’un ami au XVème siècle, convaincrait l’homme qu’il avait perdu la tête. Il le croirait complètement fou et ne tiendrait aucun compte de ses mises en garde. Non, il fallait trouver autre chose… L’époque s’était entichée de sciences occultes, ne fallait-il pas plutôt en tirer profit ? Si, bien sûr ! Là se trouvait la solution.<br/>
« Si Leonardo était ici, il me maudirait de m’être assis dos à la salle de bain. »<br/>
D’où lui venait cette idée, soudain ?<br/>
Deux mains se posèrent lourdement sur ses épaules. Il se figea un instant, mais tourna la tête pour lever les yeux vers son hôte.<br/>
« Je pourrais vous tuer.<br/>
- Vous pourriez essayer.<br/>
- D’où vous vient cette assurance, Comte… êtes-vous immortel ?<br/>
- Non.<br/>
- Si je vous jette dans la Tamise, vous noierez-vous ?<br/>
Girolamo haussa les sourcils :<br/>
- Je sais nager.<br/>
- Ma rivière à ses secrets, il est des endroits de son cours dont même le meilleur nageur ne ressort jamais, sourit Dorian.<br/>
- Dans ce cas, oui, je mourrais… Avez-vous l’intention de me tuer, Dorian ?<br/>
- Pas quand vous me regardez ainsi. Votre voix vous trahit, mon ami… je reconnais le désir quand il passe dans un regard.<br/>
- Vous devriez pourtant avoir d’autres préoccupations après ce que je viens de vous révéler !<br/>
- Lesquelles ?<br/>
- Par exemple, comment éviter la destruction de votre tableau dans cent trente-deux ans… Vous êtes bien conscient que nous le trouverons toujours, n’est-ce pas ?<br/>
- Alors, pourquoi seulement dans cent trente-deux ans ?<br/>
- Cela peut même être jamais, si vous mettez fin à votre macabre passe-temps.<br/>
Dorian se pencha pour l’embrasser, contourna le fauteuil et vint s’accroupir face à lui :<br/>
- Vous êtes un indécrottable idéaliste, beau Comte. Et laissez vos jolies lèvres en paix si vous ne voulez pas que je vous embrasse, c’est obsédant ! Dites-moi, vous êtes conscient de ce tic, ou n’est-ce qu’une façon de me tenter ?<br/>
(Zut ! Leo me le dit toujours…)<br/>
- Pardon, c’est involontaire... Dorian, je ne vous leurre pas : si vous cessez de tuer sans raison, je vous promets de ne pas toucher à cette peinture et même de ne jamais révéler qui vous êtes dans cette sordide réalité de 1888.<br/>
- Je veux bien y réfléchir sérieusement, à une condition.<br/>
- Laquelle ? Dites, j’essayerai…<br/>
- Passez cette nuit avec moi. Le meurtre me plonge toujours dans un état de violent désir de contact, de vie, de passion.<br/>
Girolamo laissa ses pensées se perdre dans le bleu de plomb de ce regard :<br/>
- Vous savez que je ne vous aime pas, n’est-ce pas ?<br/>
- Diable, moi non plus ! Qui parle d’aimer ? »</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>À l’heure des jongleurs du port, la lumière tanguait sur la Tamise, comme tanguaient les idées, encore estompées d’ale et de gin. Les débardeurs se retrouvaient là soudain, sans savoir comment ou pourquoi ils étaient déchus.<br/>
De grand aventurier ou conspirateur charismatique la nuit à docker au petit matin, la marche était haute quand elle se dévalait à pic.<br/>
Alors, ils se taisaient avec obstination ou bougonnaient, l’un ou l’autre, pour exprimer combien la vie se montrait injuste.<br/>
Indécise comme une femme capricieuse, la rivière elle-même ne savait ce qui de la nuit aux éclats percutants ou du jour bourdonnant gagnerait ses faveurs.<br/>
Ce matin, si on le lui avait permis, elle se serait pelotonnée dans son lit, pour une fois immobile, pour une journée chômée.<br/>
Les hommes et le fleuve, les hommes du fleuve, le fleuve des hommes. Ici, ils s’appartenaient et partageaient en dignes âmes sœurs les mêmes états d’esprit.<br/>
Dorian se contentait d’être là, invisible à leurs yeux, partisan anonyme tapi dans les coulisses pour voir la pièce de près sans en déranger les acteurs. Même quand ses yeux fixaient le vide et que son esprit était absent, il assimilait le petit matin par osmose. Les brumes le pénétraient, mêlées aux jurons des charretiers, aux cris des marins et des chiens errants, aux hennissements et grondements des carrioles sur les pavés.<br/>
Qu’allait-il advenir de cette ville surpeuplée, pleine comme un œuf de gens, de bêtes et de véhicules de toutes conditions ; à la fois négligée et soignée dans ses outrances de capitale prospère et orgueilleuse, qui n’envisage de rendre compte de rien ni à personne ?<br/>
Son humeur, ces dernières années, ressemblait à la crise d’un enfant rebelle qui attend la gloire ou la potence et qui s’en fout parce que tel est son bon vouloir. Selon sa disposition de l’instant, Londres faisait sa révolution sur la musique de Covent Garden ou sur celle de la criée au poisson ; elle trépignait en escarpins ou en galoches et chantait l’opéra ou la rengaine à deux pence.<br/>
Tant d’innovations depuis l’époque de ses parents ! Les machines dans les fabriques mais en rue aussi ; les tramways électriques gagnaient du terrain — en surface, mais aussi sous la ville ; le téléphone, une grande variété de journaux, le gramophone... Quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait même vu une voiture individuelle à moteur, qu’ils appelaient automobile… mais il ne donnait pas cher de l’avenir de cette invention, beaucoup trop lente par rapport au vélocipède puisqu’elle ne pouvait être utilisée que précédée d’un homme à pied portant un drapeau rouge !<br/>
Une stupidité parmi toutes les inventions de génie, ce n’était pas si grave après tout.<br/>
Lorsqu’arrivèrent les fripiers et crémiers du marché du samedi, Dorian reprit vraiment conscience de son environnement. Il sourit à son compagnon, qui voulait bien respecter ce silence entre eux. Il lui demanderait encore un peu de patience car il s’attarderait encore pour le spectacle de l’installation des bâches — un manège auquel les vendeurs se livraient avec fougue, en hâte, comme si les clients allaient rebrousser chemin si par malheur l’étal n’était pas encore couvert.<br/>
Les jours de grand vent, il leur fallait des talents de contorsionnistes pour amarrer leurs voiles aux mâts fatigués hérités de leur père ou grand-père. Les marchands trop légers risquaient à ce jeu-là de s’envoler sur un tourbillon jusque dans la Tamise; car de lâcher prise il n’était pas question. Tout coûtait une fortune à ces gagne-petit.<br/>
Quand arrivèrent les premiers acheteurs, le personnel des grandes maisons et des hostelleries, Dorian Gray se tourna vers le Comte qui dit : « Je vois bien à présent que vous avez au moins un grand amour dans votre vie.<br/>
- Assez grand, je pense, pour accepter votre offre. J’aimerais voir ce que deviendra ma ville. »<br/>
Girolamo hocha simplement de la tête. Il se sentait doucement heureux. Ils n’avaient plus besoin de parler ou de se questionner.<br/>
Ils marchaient.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>